Obsesión
by DANHK
Summary: Cuando veo algo que me gusta no puedo impedir que mi mente se obsesione con la simple idea de poseerlo; pero cuando odio algo, intento destruirlo a toda costa. ¿Estoy loco? No, sólo tengo muchas obsesiones...


**Título ****–** Obsesión

**Disclaimer - **Beyblade y los ojos del maestro gracias al cual me inspiré no me pertenecen y probablemente jamás lo harán, afortunadamente la historia sí es mía.

**A****dvertencias - **Angst, yaoi (podría decirse que es BrooklynxYuriy y mención de YuriyxKai).

**Dedicatoria –** A aquellos escritores que me han inspirado y que cambiaron mi vida.

Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fanfics, pero la verdad no me han dado ganas de hacerlo. De hecho intentando hallar algo que me inspirase, encontré esta cosa entre mis viejos archivos. Uno de mis primeros fics, cuando aún tenía mi sicótica manera de escribir y mi locura retorcida –la cual aun sigo deseando que regrese–… Sus reviews son bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

* * *

**POV. Brooklyn**

Los luceros de tu cara brillan bajo la tenue e inocente luna. Diamantes incrustados en el rostro de un querubín de marfil observan todo cuanto ocurre a su alrededor. Han estado llorando. Derramando cristalinas y saladas gotas amargas. Él te ha lastimado, lo sé. Todos nos enteramos cuando ese idiota llegó presumiendo su triunfo: lograr romperte en mil fragmentos.

Sólo te observo y disfruto la visión. Un ángel terrenal abandonado en este parque solitario. Tus manos intentan limpiar de tu faz las lágrimas. Tus cristales están cubiertos por el fino velo de tus párpados y cuando los abres logro ver la inmensidad de tu mar ártico… Todo lo que ansiaba ver… ¿Desde cuando me enamoré de ellos? Desde la primera vez que los vi, sin duda. Es increíble, no hay nada más sólo dos luceros brillantes en medio de la nada.

Azul…azul indescifrable, comparable sólo con el glaciar al norte de Rusia. Me recuerdan esa primera visita a BEGA. La primera entrevista con el imbécil aquél. Prometía volverme el mejor del mundo -yo ya era el mejor, pero él haría que todos me conocieran-, sería el ídolo de los chicos del mundo. Eso quedó en el pasado; sin embargo, he de aceptar que si no hubiera sido por su invitación no te hubiera conocido. Ahí, en medio del estadio, tan orgulloso y presumido como el resto de tu equipo, sus miradas caprichosas y expresiones sarcásticas hicieron que quisiera deshacerme de ustedes. ¡Me enfermaba el hecho que creyesen que eran muy buenos sabiendo que _yo_ era el mejor! Entonces los vi, ¡tan hermosos y vivaces! ¡Tenían que ser míos!

Por mucho tiempo tuve que conformarme con admirarlos de lejos. Me excitaban las miradas fulminantes que me mandabas y me encelaban esas caricias que le propiciaban a ese bastardo… Ahora terminó. Él te hirió y creó algo que pensé que jamás podría disfrutar: tu llanto. Ahora el mar está inundado y se desborda por las orillas de la ira. Eres mío, ¡todo mío! Estás a mi merced y nada lo puede evitar. Los tendré, ¡lo haré...!

Me acerco lentamente a ti. Te sorprendes y me miras. Me hipnotizo con tus gemas. Son irresistibles. Lo deseo, es incontenible, lo deseo cada vez más, estoy excitado. A cada momento la emoción aumenta. La sangre se agolpa en mi cabeza, mi corazón late muy rápido. No puedo contenerme, me acerco a ti y te beso ferozmente en los labios. No haces nada, sólo te quedas parado. Cuando me separo por falta de oxígeno me miras fijamente, quieres decir algo pero ningún sonido escapa de tu boca, eso sólo hace que mi apetito crezca. Te vuelvo a besar apasionadamente y cuando empieza a haber necesidad de aire te empujo violentamente. Te haces para atrás, pero, al estar mal parado, trastabillas y caes golpeándote con un árbol en el proceso. Estás muy mal. Te agarras la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra te sostienes y levantas un poco. Tus ojos intentan enfocar la escena, me doy cuenta que te cuesta trabajo. Me impaciento. Tengo que conseguirlos pronto. Me encimo en ti y acerco mis manos a tu cara. Llevo una navaja conmigo desde que me nació la pretensión de deshacerme del bicolor, mas esa obsesión fue opacada momentáneamente por tus estrellas…Me tratas de golpear, por tal motivo entierro la navaja en tu mano, clavándola en el piso para que no te muevas.

Llevo las uñas largas, producto de otra obsesión que tuve alguna vez y ya no recuerdo… Mi mano acaricia tus blancas mejillas, se humedecen con ellas. Toco tus párpados. Tus ojos están cerrados. Tengo que verlos… Dejo de ejercer presión. Los abres lentamente. Confuso me miras. Sonrío ligeramente y con un movimiento rápido las uñas entran a la cavidad y empiezan a forcejear con las ataduras. Gritas como no tenía idea que pudieras gritar. Por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo cede… falta el otro…

Sigues gritando. ¡Me distraes! ¡Es necesario que te calles! Te observo de pies a cabeza. Mi mirada se fija en tu chamarra –debo aceptar que te ves precioso en ella–, arranco un pedazo pequeño y te lo meto a la boca. Empiezas a quejarte nuevamente, pero el pedazo de tela opaca bastante el sonido. Gimes y respiras con dificultad… supongo que te asfixia… Lástima que ese no sea mi problema. El silencio me indica que ya puedo continuar…

* * *

Todos piensan que fue él. Moriste en el transcurso de la noche. Cuando yo te dejé aún vivías y seguías siendo tan lindo como siempre… Bueno, casi… excepto que te faltaban esas gemas brillantes que guardo con recelo en una bella caja sólo comparable con el tesoro que contiene. Cada día los limpio con ahínco y los guardo en el lugar más seguro que conozco… Son mi vida… son necesarios… son mi venganza contra él…

–¿Joven Masefield, desea algo? –un amable mayordomo interrumpe mis pensamientos.

–Sí, consiga todo la información que pueda del chico bicolor que le dije– respondo aun acariciando entre mis manos el producto de una de mis obsesiones.

–Con gusto –contesta el lacayo saliendo del cuarto.

–Con gusto… –repito, imaginando lo maravilloso que será poder ejercer mi ansiada venganza. –Me obsesionas, Kai…

**¿D**as** E**nde**?**

* * *

"_**E**__s como la primera vez que nos conocimos__**…**__**¡E**__sos ojos sin emociones__**! E**__sos ojos pueden ver a través de mí__**… P**__ueden ver mi debilidad__**… ¡**__y mi fealdad__**!"**_

**(B**oy**'**s** N**ext** D**oor**)**


End file.
